(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a curved liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most common types of flat panel display currently in use. A liquid crystal display typically includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes (such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode), and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. An electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the field generating electrodes. The electric field determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and controls polarization of incident light passing through the liquid crystal layer, so as to allow images to be displayed on the liquid crystal display.
The two display panels of the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transferring a gate signal and a data line for transferring a data signal are formed crossing each other. In addition, a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be formed in the thin film transistor array panel. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be formed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter, and the common electrode may be formed on the thin film transistor array panel instead of the opposing display panel.
Recently, a screen size of the liquid crystal display has increased. Also, large-screen curved liquid crystal displays have been developed to enhance a viewer's immersion experience. A curved liquid crystal display may be manufactured by forming constituent elements separately on the two display panels, assembling the two display panels to form a flat liquid crystal display, and curving the flat liquid crystal display. In some cases, the curving of the flat liquid crystal display may cause the constituent elements on the display panels to misalign, thereby resulting in mismatch between the constituent elements.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is to enhance understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.